


When it all goes wrong

by GreenEyedGirls4



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Enjoy!, F/M, Falling In Love, Filming, Fun, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Loki - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Meet the Family, More tags will be added when they apply., Multi, Mystery, On Set, One Big Happy Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Romance, Sarcasm, Smarmy Tom, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Who's the daddy, You will love it, poldark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: Isabella is a hard working Graphic Designer.. what happens when she meets the flirty Aidan Turner and the mysterious Tom Hiddleston..? A love triangle, a baby and a happy ending ensure.. what could possibly go wrong..? Please feel free to leave kudos, reviews/comments and follow/fav :) Thanks and enjoy!‘Pregnancy is the happiest excuse for feeling like crap.’





	1. Aidan Turner

_‘Pregnancy is the happiest excuse for feeling like crap.’_

I twirl the last piece of hair around the wand. The heat burning it into place. When I take it out perfect curls frame my heart shaped face. I’d decided to leave my hair loose today. The curls were meant to just make it look fancy. I always hated getting dressed up for these BAFTA nights. Taking one final look in the mirror at myself before leaving my hotel room. The emerald green dress flowing behind me. The diamond necklace shining under the hotel lights. 

Stepping out of the car the cameras flashed. Bright bulbs piercing my eyes. _This_ was the reason I hated all of this. Too showy. 

A common girl from Belfast wasn't used to all this attention. I had just finished working on a few film and TV shows. Working as a freelance Graphic Designer didn't always pay well but when you got a break such as working on a film or show, that always helped. 

I walked towards the large wooden doors of the Royal Festival Hall. I had only been in London two days before the BAFTA night so I only had a short time to get everything ready for my first big night. Probably the biggest night of my career so far.

The doors opened revealing a large hall. Red curtains hung loose beside the stage. The chairs looked really comfortable. The red cushions highlighting the room. The walls were a light wooden effect while the dark carpet was a good contrast in the rather bright room. The fresh flower smell radiated from the large bouquets at each side of the stage. The room was light, almost welcoming in it’s large size. I thought maybe I could relax here. The atmosphere seemed nice as more people started to take their seats. 

I sat near the back. I wasn't as important as some of the big named stars. I was just the Graphic Designer for Luther. It was a big show but the people behind the scenes never really get applauded for all their hard work.. me included. To be asked to attend tonight was a big deal, not just for me but for the rest of the crew who I had worked with the past few years. I was going to enjoy tonight.. one way or another.

I curled further into my chair as the room cheered when the host _finally_ left the stage. Well that was boring. At least I got to go but come on.. I was just hoping the after party was more fun.

* * *

I stood with a drink in my hand surveying the room. Many famous TV and film stars passed me. Some very beautiful men and women in this room tonight. The Grosvenor House Hotel was the main venue for the after party. It was a really beautiful hotel, the decorations were modern and fancy.

Turning I bumped into a familiar face. Mr Aidan Turner. His well fitted suit highlighting his toned figure. I couldn't help the heat that rose in my cheeks when he smiled at me. His straight white teeth shining in the dull lighting. 

“I’m so sorry.. I should have been watching where I was going.” I stuttered, my hand going to cover my mouth.

“It’s no problem.. what’s your name?” His Dublin accent shining through. 

“Isabella.. you can just call me Bella.” My voice low, almost a whisper as my heart races. 

“A fellow Irish woman well Northern Irish woman.” His stretches his hand out. “Aidan Turner, it’s a pleasure meeting you Bella!” My name like honey on his lips.

I meet his hand. “And you.” A spark of electric running through me. “I’m from Belfast, a Graphic Designer for the Luther TV show.”

His hand leaves mine. A small smirk playing on his lips. “Ah my rival. Well if you ever need a change of career, I’m sure Poldark could use a beautiful woman like you in it’s life.” He leans against the bar using one arm. The other holding a small glass. “Actually scrap Poldark.. I could use a beautiful woman like you in my life!”

My cheeks flare again. I’m pretty sure the red is obvious to everyone in the room by now. “I’m not that beautiful.. have you seen the rest of the ro-”

He interrupts me. “They aren't you though. Have you seen yourself Bella?”

A shake of my head causes him to smile. I quickly change the subject. “Anyway, congratulations on losing best actor.” I laugh when he does. A sweet laugh escaping him as his eyes close briefly.

“Thanks, I never thought I would actually enjoy a line like that as much as I just have.” 

I laugh at his ability to cheer me up on this boring night. I find myself admiring him. He _is_ attractive. Brown hair cut short, small curls still visible framing his face. I had only watched Poldark once but I have to say the short hair looks far more attractive on him. His brown eyes and tanned skin glisten under the romantic lighting. His black well fitted suit a dull contrast to his bright white shirt.

Snapping my head up when I realise what I’m doing I meet his brown eyes. They stare at me intently as if asking what I’m doing without saying the actual words. I admit to myself that I was mentally undressing him. 

“Sorry.. I’m sure your girlfriend will be wondering where you are Aidan?” I finally manage to say.

He shakes his head with a small smile gracing his face. “I have no girlfriend.. you with anyone tonight?” I can tell he notices my eyes widen. “Sorry that was too forward.”  


“No no.. I don’t have anyone!” I shake my head profusely. Smiling as he does. 

After a moment of silence he finally confesses. “That’s odd, a beautiful young woman like yourself is single.”

“I could say the same about you!” I whisper, my lips close to his ear before I pull away. “Apart from the woman part.” I laugh when I realise what I just said. My cheeks heating up again. Aidan’s face slightly pink too.

We go back to our normal routine. The silence growing.. as is the tension. Aidan breaks the silence. “What are you doing later tonight Bella?” His voice low, almost seductive causing my green eyes to snap up to his face.

“Erm.. I don’t know.” I end up stuttering the words out.

“You could come back to mine.. you know if you wanted?”

“S-sure.. where are you staying?”

“You’ll see.” His curt response and a wink causing me to blush again. I seriously must look like a tomato right now.

I take his arm as he leads me outside. The rain hits the ground hard. We stand under a small sheltered area as we wait for his driver to arrive. I can hear him on the phone next to me but I’m too busy listening to the rain around us. I have always loved rain. The sound as it hits various things relaxes me. The cars drive slowly past the large hotel. It isn’t as busy as I thought it would be for the heart of London. The smell of expensive perfume and aftershave floats through the air as the bright street lights illuminate us in a white glow. 

“He should be arriving any minute.” He whispers, his hot breath hitting my neck. Leaving goosebumps in it’s wake.

Again we stand, silent, waiting, wanting. The tension grows the longer I hold his arm. It’s almost like waiting for your name to be called out in a huge awards show. Ironic really.

A black Jeep pulls up. It’s large size almost intimidating if you weren't used to this kind of travel. A small grey haired man stepped out, opening the door for me.

I could hear Aidan speak to him as I hopped in. The leather seats molding to my shape. “Thanks Den, we’re going to mine!”

When the cars begins to move I look out the window. The wet streets shining under the bright street lights. The glow of the moon high in the clear sky. Some people were running, others were walking. Couples and families laughed as they hurried home. The smell of leather was strong. The feel of it comforting around my body. Aidan places a hand on my knee.

I turn to smile at him. A grin appearing on his face. “Where is your place?” I ask, the streets becoming familiar again. My hotel was at the end.

“You’ll see.” He whispers, that silly but somehow arousing grin appearing on his face again.

We arrive at my hotel. This must be where he is staying too. “Your staying at the same hotel as me.” I suddenly exclaim causing him to laugh as he helps me out of the car. 

We reach the lift. My arm in his. I smile up at him as he presses 4. Before I can react he has me pressed against the mirror. His lean body against mine. I can feel his fingers travel down my back. The tingle staying long after he moves on. My green eyes meet his brown. A spark of electric running through me. My hands tangle in his curly hair. Strong arms pull me closer. His lips brush mine. The soft pressure welcoming. I close my eyes as I let go. The world fading away.


	2. Tom Hiddleston

I wake in an unfamiliar bed. The dark duvet wrapped around my naked body. _Naked!_ I suddenly sit up. That’s when I notice the arm flung over my waist. A tan arm. A strong arm. Looking to my side Aidan lies in a deep sleep. His eyes firmly shut. His brown hair a mess. I can’t stop the gasp that escapes me. How could I be so stupid. I hardly knew this man and I had just slept with him.

I worm my way out of his grasp. My eyes really the only part of me fully awake. The soft sheet falls away from my body. Lifting my bag I find my phone. _9:30._ Quickly finding my clothes I begin getting dressed. I have a meeting at 10 with a client and by the time I get to my own hotel room then get ready again. Oh God! I hear Aidan stir behind me but I’m too busy getting changed. 

“Good morning Bella.” I hear him mumble. Clearly he is still half asleep too.

“So you remembered my name then?” I slip on my silver heels, peering back at him.

He lies on his back. His toned torso visible to me causing my cheeks to heat up. I can barely remember last night but if his body is anything to go by I’m sure it was enjoyable. He smirks up at me when he sees me checking him out. His hand resting behind his head. Brown eyes focused on me. 

“I’m not the one night stand type so of course I remember your name.. _Bella._ ” His Irish accent shining through. A hint of a seductive tone as he says my name.

I can barely breath now. My cheeks are on fire and I’m pretty sure I’m beginning to sweat. I need to go! “Well that’s all this was.. I should go!” I call back as my shaky hand reaches for the doorknob.

“If your sure.” I hear him suddenly call out. Followed by laughter.

“Excuse me?”

“I said if your sure.. you can always come back.” He winks causing me to blush again. What is this man?!

“Yes well.. it was nice to meet you and thanks for last night but I’m late for a meeting.” A small lie but he won’t be able to tell.

I hear him shift in bed when I close the door. A soft thud as I lean against it for a moment. Mainly to get my heart under control. This man.. Aidan and his ability to nearly kill every woman.. and probably man he comes into contact with. How did I survive last night? Maybe that’s why I can't remember it, maybe I’m already dead.

* * *

Stepping out of my hotel room I turn to close the door. I find a note attached to it..

_Just incase you want another round - 075 6754 8922_

_Aidan x_

Grr this man was going to be the death of me. I stuff the note into my bag. Hopefully this bag turns into Mary Poppins bag where she can find.. and lose things in it all at once. 

* * *

I’m about to leave the meeting when I remember one last question. “What colours would you like on the logo Mr Burns?”

The grey haired man turns to face me. “You asked that dear, I said silver and black preferably.”

“Sorry. My heads away. If it wasn't screwed on I’d forget it.” I laugh when he smiles. This man could always cheer me up. He was a regular client. I had done business for his daughter in the past and she had introduced us. Since then I had become close with the whole family. They thankfully only lived down the road from me back in Belfast. Always handy when your clients are close. “I will have that ready for you in the next few weeks. I leave for Belfast tomorrow so I’ll start after that.”

“No problem. Take your time, you know where we are.”

* * *

I enter the hotel. I always hated these spinning doors. Are regular doors not good enough anymore? Lifting my eyes I spot Aidan. Quickly rushing into the bar area I watch him leave. Well that was stressful. Oh alcohol, that’s what I need!

Three hours later I’m slumped in the corner of the bar. Another drink in my hand while the empty glasses pile up. The smell of drink hangs in the air. I can see more drunk people ahead. Yes I’ve clearly started a trend now. The calm music flowing through the air. A shadow covers the light in front of me.

“Do you mind if I join you?” His velvet voice drawing me closer. I look up. Is that Tom Hiddleston? Oh it is Tom Hiddleston.. yum.

I motion for him to take the seat beside me. My head spinning a bit but he’s too hot to turn down. Even if it is only to take a seat. 

“Why j-join me?” My words slightly slurred. I can’t figure out if it’s from all the drink or the fact this person beside me is hot. And when I say hot.. I mean HOT.

I take him in as he pours himself another wine. He doesn't look like a regular celebrity. His white shirt and plain jeans give off a ‘normal person’ vibe but he is anything but normal. Long fingers fit perfectly onto slim hands. Oh what he could do with them. I can feel myself smirk. All kinds of thoughts running through my head. 

“Why join you..” He sits, a drink in one hand while the other rests under his chin. His high cheekbones and sculpted face pulling me closer. The smell of whisky coming from him. “I saw you last night. You were talking to that Aidan Turner and well I didn’t get a chance to talk to you then.” His free hand moves to rest on my exposed knee. My short red dress feeling tighter than ever. His voice turns low, almost seductive as he leans closer. “I saw that we were staying in the same hotel so.. I took my chance.” 

Wow! What are men nowadays.. sex gods. I couldn't help the heat that rose on my face. I’m pretty sure he noticed it too as he lets out his famous laugh. That sound just causing me to melt. “Well I’m glad you took your chance.” I honestly have no clue what to say. I don’t even know where that line came from.

After a moment of silence he suddenly jumps forward. “I’m so sorry I haven't even introduced myself properly.” He reaches his free hand out. “I’m Tom Hiddleston. Actor.”

I take his hand. Soft. Warm. “I’m Isabella O’Neill. Graphic Designer. It’s nice to meet you!” He pulls away smiling, leaning back in the seat again. I feel myself relax again too.

After an awkward silence. “Your a Graphic designer?” I hear him ask.

Nodding I open my eyes to meet his. “Yes. I worked for Luther recently but I’ve done a lot of film and TV material over the years.”

He smiles. Straight white teeth showing. “Over the years?” He laughs again. What was so funny? “You look like your about 12.”

“Hey! I’m 24.. but I’ll take that as a compliment thanks.” I can’t help the smile that escapes me as I smile back at him. He acts older than he is. Very gentlemanly. You could tell he is 11 years older than me. 

“You _should_ take it as a compliment, not many people can look so young.” He takes my free hand in his. A spark of electric runs through me but my mind is too hazy. I’ve had too many drinks but he is so hot.

“I will.” I reply taking my hand back. “Sorry you lost out on the award. I really enjoyed The Night Manager.. especially the pool scene.” The words flow out of my mouth before I can catch them. Shit. Did I just say that?

I can hear him laugh again as I cover my face with my free hand. He pulls it away with his not long after. “It’s fine. I’ll take _that_ as a compliment!” I feel my cheeks heat up again when my eyes meet his. “You have very beautiful green eyes by the way.”

“Thank you. They aren't always green.. sometimes if I’m in a really bright purple room for example then they might have a slight purple glaze.” Stop rambling. “Something to do with the green pigments. They absorb colour rather than reflect like other eye colours.” Or not! “Sorry I’m rambling.”

“Don’t worry. I’m actually enjoying it. Your slurred voice is making it even sexier if I’m being honest.” Talking about slurred. His is getting a bit that way too.

“Oh shut up you. Your such a charmer.” I hit his arm lightly. The cotton shirt tingling my fingertips. 

His hand rests on my exposed knee again. It leaves goosebumps in its wake. Piercing blue eyes meet my emerald. “One more drink?” Tom whispers. I nod slowly. What harm can one more drink do?

Famous last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to upload the next chapter until next Monday.. I'm working this Friday and that was the day for chapter 3, if I can get the chance on Friday then I'll update this story but if not then it will be Monday. Thanks and please stick around :) Feel free to comment and leave kudos or subscribe/bookmark. xo


	3. Pregnant? Nooo

I wake up to blurry surroundings. The warm duvet trapping the heat. This is nice. Wait! Where’s that breathing coming from? I turn and Tom is next to me in the bed. That’s when I notice we are both naked. Shit! Not again. How have I been so stupid lately. I need to stop drinking or coming to London or drinking to forget a one night stand or all of the above. Yep answer D - all of the above.

I shift out of bed. After finding most of my clothes I move towards the door. “You forgot this.” I hear behind me. Damn it.

Turning I face a smiling Tom. He’s propped up on one elbow, my white bra in his hand. I take it from him with a small smile and a nod. “Thanks.” I move towards the door but a nagging thought enters my head again. “This is the only time for this right? I’m not this kind of girl. We were drunk so-”

“I’m not looking for anything.. so yes this will be the only time for this.”

“Good! It was a pleasure meeting you.. not in that way but.. it was fun.. nice..” My shaky hand opens the door. “I’ll just go.”

* * *

It’s only when I get to the airport that I notice I have no watch. My rose gold River Island watch is gone. Normally it sits on my right wrist but- damn it! I’ve left it in Tom’s hotel room. It was on me last night and now it’s gone.

I rummage through my bag and suitcase just incase but nothing. Well maybe he will find someone that can have it.

*One month later*

I hate being sick. Having a cold isn’t too bad but when I am literally vomiting my stomach up.. that’s a different story.

I’d finally found my dream job. I was now the lead Graphic Designer for a very famous Graphic Design and Advertising Agency in the heart of Belfast. It was the best. I could still do freelance work or bring extra work to the agency for film and TV material. It _was_ the best but I was off yesterday and it looks like today is going to be the same. This silly tummy bug just won’t quit.

I remove myself from the bathroom for the second day in a row. Shuffling to bed I lie down on the fluffy quilt. The heat welcoming. I take a sip of water before the darkness takes me. If this doesn’t clear up by tomorrow.. I’m going to work or the doctors.

* * *

I was only sick once this morning. My boobs did hurt though. What kind of tummy bug does that! Lifting my handbag I make my way out of the car and towards the office building. My office looks over Belfast Lagan. The large mountains clear in the distance. Traffic passing below as I relax.

Opening my office door I have a bit of a gathering greeting me. Clearly they missed me that much. “Hey, what’s going on?” I whisper, wow were the flowers in here always that over-powering?

Pippa pips up. The short blonde rising from a nearby chair. “Welcome back, we all missed you so much.” Suck up! 

“Thanks Pippa! So really.. what’s going on?” My boss tone returning. I sit behind my desk and watch as the three employees rummage through a pile of notes. That sick feeling rising in my throat again. I can feel my stomach flip. I try to ignore it as a smile spreads across the employees faces.

“Yes!” Dylan hands me a file. His brown hair and blue eyes sparkling with excitement. “A potential game changer. Poldark.. like the actual show have asked us to do the next Graphic Design work and advertising for their new series. It’s due out next year.”

When I hear Poldark.. shit! That just reminds me of one mistake after the other. Aidan Turner. “Have they asked for us personally?” Dylan nods.. as does the suck up Pippa and our lovely Aibreann. “Right.. well get to it. I’ll have a read over this tonight but I want us all to do some research today. Get everything on this show, it’s cast, crew, why they wanted us, past work.. just everything. Ok?” They all nod rushing back into the main office area. My heart races.

My door closes with a soft thud. What if I have to see him again? I’m still so tired and I actually want to be sick again. I thought I always liked the smell in this room.

I push it all to the back of my mind. I log into my computer.. _35 new emails_. Great. “Sorry to bother you Bella.” It’s Aibreann. Her ginger hair brightening up the room. I nod for her to come in. “This letter and box came for you. Yesterday and the box was last week.”

“Why am I only getting it now?”

“The box was left outside your door but someone had put it in the pile of.. well that pile of stuff in the corner and I just noticed it again when I went over. Sorry!” She was looking towards our pile of used items that I still needed to clear away. It was just junk in the main office but it had been annoying me for weeks.

She sets them on my desk before heading for the door again. “No thank you. It wasn't your fault. I have it now.. can you close the door behind you please?”

“Of course.” I can see her hesitate.

“Was there something else?”

She turns back. Her blue eyes meeting my green. “I hope your feeling better?”

“I am thank you. It’s just some tummy bug.. I’ve only really been sick in the morning but I am exhausted.” I roll my eyes letting out a soft laugh. She smiles in return. 

Aibreann was my age. She was the first person I hired when I took over this section of the company. I had known her since degree level. We were in the same class and she could always brighten up any room she walked into. She was my employee, my partner in crime aka drinking partner and my best friend all rolled into one.

“Just in the morning?” She gives me one of her famous knowing looks. “I hope your not pregnant.” She continues smiling as she closes the door. I freeze.

Pregnant. No. I wouldn't be that stu- Shit! Aidan. Tom. Our nights together. I _had_ missed my period. It was due last week but I just assumed it was late with stress or something. It had been a month since those nights. “Aibreann. Wait!” She rushes back in. “Can you do me a favour please?”

* * *

Well this was the last thing I had imagined I would be doing on a Friday morning. Sitting in the girls bathroom, a pregnancy test beside me and Aibreann actually doing my head in for once.

“What if you are? Who will run the department? Will you tell the dad? Dads? They’re famous! I don’t even know what you can do. Will they want it? How can you tell who the dad is? Will you ke-”

“Aibreann stop! Please.. this is bad enough without you rambling on about things I know I will freak out about if it’s positive! I don't need those thoughts in my head before that time.. possible time. Just sit.” I point towards the floor beside me. The black and white tiles I have been counting for the last minute. 22 tiles to be exact. It says wait five minutes before checking the result.. just to be sure or something. Yes because that’s all a woman needs. A pregnancy test that isn't sure!

Five minutes. I can do that.

I lift the test and look to Aibreann. “Ready?” We both nod. My shaky hand flips the test. My heart sinks.

Positive.


	4. Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Isabella visits the doctors it just gives her more food for thought.. what will she do now?

“Can you not tell anyone about this please?”

I hear Aibreann let out a soft laugh. “Of course!” Her hand reaches for mine across the wooden desk. “Bella I’m not just your work colleague but I’m your best friend too. I won’t tell a single soul.”

“Thanks. I want to tell Tom and Aidan first.” I can help the shutter that runs through me at the thought of facing them again. They _do_ deserve to know though.. even if I don’t know which one is the father.

“You need to go to the doctors first. I’m here if you need anything. _Anything._ Ok?” I nod looking at her happy face. “How do you think they will take it?”

“I have no idea.”

* * *

“Hi, I want to make an appointment with my doctor please?”

“Of course, what does it concern?”

“I’m.. I’m pregnant but I just want to get it confirmed by him and have a chat.. is that ok?”

“Yep, no problem..” Her typing is making me more nervous by the second. “Name?”

“Isabella O’Neill.” I can hear my voice break in the middle. 

“Is Monday at 2 ok?”

“Yes, thank you!” I can’t help the relief that washes over me when I can finally sort this all out.

* * *

“We need to sort out how your going to tell them?” Aibreann always had the best advice. I set my empty glass on the living room table. I guess orange juice and non-alcoholic beverages are my new best friends.

“I have no clue how. I literally don't even know how to get in contact with them.” Wait a minute!

I rummage through my handbag. I remember Aidan giving me a number for him. Something about a second round on the note. 

I find the faded piece of paper at the bottom and set it on the chair arm. Now to find Tom. 

“Well you have Aidan. If you don't have a way of contacting Tom you could try Facebook or Twitter.. he's on those right?” She pours more wine into her glass before getting me more orange juice. Apparently it’s good for pregnant women. Something about folic acid.

“That’s actually a _really_ good idea!”

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at her lecture on the way home. We live a few houses down from each other. It’s not a massive street but it can be quite a walk from one end to the other. The houses are average size. 3 bedrooms and small garden spaces. Aibreann is engaged. She also has a little boy who turns two next month so she is already busy enough without taking on my problems too. We currently sit in my house. A regular routine for us on a Saturday night. We spend a few hours in each other’s houses each week. Just girly time really.. not so much of that this week.

“Do you want me to come to the doctors with you on Monday?” It such a sweet offer that I feel bad rejecting her.. but I do need someone to look after the office and she is the only one I trust.

I shake my head. Giving her a small smile. “I’ll be fine.. anyway I need you to do my job for the rest of Monday!”

* * *

I arrive at the doctors a good ten minutes early. I’m so nervous. My hands are clammy. The sweat is sticking my clothes to me. My heart is racing and that morning aka all day sickness is turning my stomach again. I don’t even know why I’m that nervous. It’s not like I know for definite that I’ll keep the baby. Abortion. Adoption. There are options.. right?

_Isabella O’Neill._

“Hi, please take a seat Isabella.” I sit beside his desk and glance at the pudgy Doctor. His grey hair and glasses seem to be relaxing me. Thankfully. “I’m Doctor Mc Fern. What can I do for you today?”

“Erm.. well I-I’m pregnant. I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” My hands are shaking and I’m pretty sure even Mc Fern here can notice the sweat on my forehead. “Anyway I just wanted you to confirm it in your way, just to be sure and to have a chat. I literally have no clue right now!” Oh god. Tears. Tears forming in my eyes, that’s all we need right now. The hormones kicking in.

“First of all, you don’t need to cry.. here.” He hands me a tissue. Eww it smells weird. No. Not now. Stomach turning. I guess my sense of smell has kicked in again too.

“I’ll be right back.” I run out of the room to the nearest bathroom. 

I walk back into the room with a slightly flushed face. I know this because I checked in the bathroom mirror when I was cleaning the sick off my face. “I’m so sorry. The morning sickness has been playing up a lot the past few days.”

Taking my seat again I see him start to take notes, look at me then the computer screen. Look at him. Mr multi-tasker. “It’s understandable. When did you find out about the pregnancy?”

“On Wednesday and Thursday I had spent those days at home. I’d thought the throwing up and general feeling under the weather was a tummy bug but I went to work on Friday and a colleague actually joked about pregnancy.” Oh yes that eventful Friday morning. I wonder how Aibreann is doing? If she is handling the clients ok? I should ring af- “Yes so she joked but it got me thinking. My period was due not last Friday but the Friday before. I had been obviously being sick. Feeling unwell. A bit embarrassing but my boobs actually started hurting too and I can’t stand the smell in my office now. That last one has been going on for about two weeks now. I should get that sorted!” Yes I am rambling again. Maybe this is my nervous tick. Everyone has one of them right?!

I look at the Doctor who wears that ‘I don't want to be here face’. “Right! Well.. could you pee in here.” He handed me a little tub. “Then I will take a look and get back to you in about ten minutes. Just use the.. wait you know the bathroom now.”

* * *

“Congratulations! You are pregnant.” Duh I think my body just told you that. I should stop complaining, I did ask him to check . “When was the last time you had sex? If you can remember.”

“It must be just over a month ago.” I hate this pregnancy already. Chalking up all these bad memories.. well memories I can't _actually_ remember. Wonderful. “My period had come about a week before I slept with them. My period started the 9th of September. Lasted it’s usual 5 days.”

“Them?” Damn it!

“Yes. Two people. Two nights in September.”

“Right.” I can see the cogs turning in his eyes. “So you don't know who the father is?” I shake my head. A tear slides down my face. Damn these hormones. “It’s ok. Many people don't need a father.”

“Thanks.” Ok I like him again. He just made me smile. “Can you work out when I’m due and get me all the information I need please? I’m just a bit tired again.”

“Of course! It appears you are due the middle of June 2017. The first ultrasound can give you a clearer date.” I sit smiling to myself as he searches his many drawers. June. My hand involuntarily touches my stomach through my thick coat. “Here are some leaflets, advice, information and handy numbers. Start taking the stuff I have prescribed you. Have a read through them when you get home and ring me if you have any questions, ok?”

I nod. It’s all I can do. Maybe I can manage some words. “Thank you. I will.”

Lifting the information I move towards the door when his voice stills me. “First time pregnancies are scary even for people with a partner. I suggest you tell them. One of them is the father and they deserve to know. Trust me. _You_ will know which one is the right person for you.. if any.. they will be there in your loneliest hours.”

“What if that person turns out not to be the father?”

“If they love you.. they will be the best father that baby could ever need.”


	5. Connecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has a few messages to send.. what could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Please feel free to leave a little message/review and comment. Thanks and enjoy!

Ok now is the time. You’ve left it a week. Your now 5 weeks pregnant. Tell them!

I unlock my phone and enter Aidan’s number. Here goes..

The phone ringing sound pierced the silence. Everyone had gone home for the day. The sun was setting outside my office window. The mountains once again becoming silhouette. The dull lamp in my office slowly becoming brighter. The office was warm, at least that was something but I do need to get that smell sorted. It’s still making me sick.

Oh come on Aidan pick up. I’ll try again. I ring again. The same ringing sound welcoming me. 

“Hello.” It’s a woman. Of course.

“Hey. Is this Aidan Turner’s phone?”

“Erm..” She’s stalling. “Yes, who’s calli-” Her Southern Irish voice is cut off. Now it’s just mumbling.

“Ok, who’s..” Now I was getting angry. “Is Aidan there?”

“Hello. Hi Aidan speaking.. who’s there?”

“It’s Bella.”

I can hear him breathing. That’s it. “Bella from the BAFTA’s?”

“Yes. That one. I-I erm need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure what’s up?” Oh that god damn voice. Why does it have to be so sexy.

“Erm I’d prefer to talk to you face to face. Is there any way you could come to Belfast or me to Dublin?”

Breathing again. This is annoying me now. Maybe it’s the hormones. Yea I’ll blame them. “I’m actually going back to Cornwall to finish Poldark filming tomorrow.. I hear you got our design contract?”

“Ok. We did. How did you know?”

“I may or may not have recommended you. We could meet up when you come over. I know that’ll be in the next few days right?”

“Yes I actually forgot about that. I’m flying over on Sunday with a colleague. How about Monday morning?”

“Sure! Just come to the set. I know a local cafe that you might like.” He pauses. Hesitant? “It’ll be nice to see you again Bella.”

“Thanks.. you too Aidan. I’ll see you Monday. We can arrange a time when I get on set.” I don't know if he’s going to talk again. “Bye.” I put the phone down. That wasn't too bad. My mind kicks in reminding me that I haven't actually told him about the baby yet. Damn!

Now Tom. 

I’ll try writing the same message on his Facebook and Twitter messengers.

_Hi Tom, Isabella here. We met and.. you know during the BAFTA week. I don’t even know if you will see this but I hope you do or someone at least passes it on. It’s pretty important. I need to tell you something and it’s urgent. I’m in Cornwall next week, I don't know how long I’ll be there but I arrive on Sunday. I’m wondering if you’d like to meet up. I could come to London on Monday or Tuesday afternoon before I get stuck into my work. Let me know anyway. It’ll be nice to see you again and please get back, this IS important! My number is 07566342817._

_Thanks, Isabella O’Neill._

Sent!

“Now we wait little one.” If someone saw me talking to my belly they would think I’m mad. 

I need to go home. I’m shattered. I’ll do the rest of this research before bed.

* * *

Let’s just say I didn’t get that research done before I feel asleep. As soon as I got a shower I was out of it. It was now Sunday and I was packing my suitcase for my little Cornwall trip. I just hope I’m not sick on the plane or the taxi.. or on set.

Is that my phone? Yes yes it is. My lovely ringtone. Yes I should get that.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Isabella?”

“Erm, yea who’s calling?” Was that Tom?

“It’s Tom Hiddleston.. you said you wanted to meet. I’m free tomorrow afternoon about 4. I’ll meet you at the Attendant cafe in central London then.”

“Yep sure. I have something to tell you so whoever is there first get a table in the corner or more private area please.”

“Of course. I’ll see you then. Bye Isabella.”

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

“Hi my doctor give me this number of my local midwife service. I would just like to ask what the hell I do now?”

“No problem, I’m guessing your a first time mum?”

“Yes.. that obvious.” I like this woman. We can laugh.

“A little but don't worry everyone is the same. Ok so first of all your name?”

“Isabella O’Neill.”

“Good. A few questions. How many weeks pregnant are you? This is your first child so you will need all the necessary checks. Would you be free to come in at short notice?”

“I’m five weeks pregnant now. It is my first child. I’m scared to death and yes.. I am in England for the next week or two but after that it should be fine.”

“No problem. Thank you. Belfast area so yes your midwife will be Hillary. She’s lovely you will like her. She will be your personal midwife. You will report to her for antenatal care and any questions that your doctor may not be able to answer. I will book your booking appointment for when you are 12 weeks gone. It’s above the miscarriage level. Your still at risk but not as much. You can do this appointment in the morning in the Royal hospital then your scans and tests later that day. Get all the first time stuff over in one day, does that suit?”

“That all sounds perfect, thank you. Yes please go ahead.”

“Ok so that day will be Friday the 9th of October. Going by your records from your doctor you will be exactly three months then. Congratulations!”

“Thanks.. yes that’s fine. I just go to the maternity ward.”

“Exactly. Good luck!”

Stage one complete. Now to _actually_ tell the father.. fathers.


	6. The baby project

Well this is a nice set. It’s on top of a cliff. The dark blue ocean below and green rolling hills. I can see lots of people. Cameras. Sound material. Various props. I look at Dylan. He is our other graphic designer but he specialises in other parts of art too. He’s looking around just like I was. I can see a building in the distance. I begin climbing towards it. A pregnant person should not be allowed to climb these hills.. or maybe I’m just _that_ unfit. Before I reach the top a voice stills me. Aidan.

My heart is beating so fast I can hear it in my ears. I can feel my hands shake as I turn to face him. He’s wearing really weird clothes. Like _really_ weird clothes. Ah it must be his costume for filming. His hair’s longer too. He actually looks quite hot. Stop! Just stop! Oh god he’s running.. and he has a horse. Speak Bella speak.

“Hey Aidan.”

“Hi Bella.” He just kissed my cheeks. Yes they are warm now. “I just need to get changed but I’ll be back in a minute.” He runs towards that large building. The one I was trying to get to.

“How do you know him?” Dylan, that’s Dylan. I have to look at him now. His blue eyes search my face.

“Erm.. we met at the BAFTA night. I just want to talk to him about something.” That sick feeling is rising in my throat again.

I run towards the building but it’s too late. It’s rising. Oh god. I collapse behind a bin. The sick bubbling to the surface. No! This isn’t rig-

“Are you ok Bella?” Oh god that’s Aidan. The yummy accent. His black shoes beside my face. I look up. Emerald meeting brown and nod. His arms wrap around me helping me up. I think I managed a quick thank you but my mind is still hazy. He’s so hot!

* * *

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything else?”

“No thank you Aidan.” I shake my head. Make something up. He has that weird facial expression on him. “This hot chocolate will do, I’m not really hungry.” More like I don’t want to be sick again.

“So you wanted to talk to me about something.” His Irish accent melting me. I can see him take a sip of his tea before focusing his brown eyes on me again.

Oh no! How am I meant to tell him this. “Erm.. yes. You don't have to be involved if you don't want to be and.. erm..” Just say it. “I-I’m pregnant.” It’s more of a whisper but his face tells me he heard it.

His face drops. My heart stops. He looks out the window towards the sea before a crooked smile slowly appears on his face. Ok now this is confusing. “Is it mine?” His eyes crinkle when he glances at me.

Awkward! “That’s the sketchy part.. it could be.”

“Could be?” His eyes narrow. Not a good sign.

“It could be yours or someone else’s.”

“Who is the other person?” Is that a hint of jealousy?

“No one important. Honestly. I just felt like you had a right to know incase it is your baby.”

“It’s Tom Hiddleston isn't it?” When I started asking how he knew, he interrupted. His eyes looking at his tea. “I saw you leaving his room.”

“I-I.” What do I say!

“How many weeks are you?”

Good change of subject Aidan. “I’m five weeks gone. Had my first appointment with the doctor last Friday to confirm it and give me all the important info.”

“Congratulations..” His eyes focus on mine. Brown meeting emerald. Why can’t it just be his. I feel his hand rest on mine. My other hand rests on my belly. “You do have that glow about you.”

“I think that’s just with being sick all morning.” I can’t help the laugh that escapes me. Thankfully he laughs too. “My first ultrasound is the 9th of October.. you could come? It may be yours so you may as well.”

“Yes sure!” His voice sounds so happy. That beautiful smile gracing his face again. “It’ll be Belfast right?” I nod and tell him all the important details.

“I’ll be there Bella.”

* * *

I forgot how big London was. Compared to Belfast anyway. Looking out this window it feels like I’m not in the UK anymore. All these tall buildings and busy shoppers. The warm sun on my face. That nice smell of fresh bread hanging in the air. At least the wooden table is familiar. It seems to be the in trend. I should make a note of that actually. 

While I’m writing in my notebook I hear a cough above me. Looking up it’s Tom. “Hi Tom.” I put away my notebook and focus my eyes on him. “Please take a seat.” Pointing to the chair facing me.

“Isabella.. I have a meeting soon so I can’t stay long.” He lifts one of the cookies in the middle of the table. “You look different.. happy or something.”

“That’s no problem.. and thanks. It’s warmer here than in Cornwall.” I fiddle with my hands under the table.

“Yes it is.. what are you doing there?” His piercing blue eyes meeting my tired emerald.

“Well as you know I’m a Graphic Designer so our company was asked to work on the design and advertising stuff for Poldark.. I’ll be there the next few weeks gathering material.”

“Nice. I’m not creative enough to do a job like that.” He looks down before looking up at me again. Clearly he is nervous too. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I’m just going to say it straight and as I said to Aidan yo-”

He interrupts me. “Sorry but what does Aidan.. Turner I’m guessing have to do with this?”

“You don't have to be involved if you don't want to be or if it turns out its yours..” I see his eyes widen. Just say it! He has probably already made the link. “I’m pregnant.”

After a moment of silence he breaths again before whispering. “Excuse me?”

“I’m pregnant.. it may not be yours but I thought you should kn-”

“Your not keeping it!” Tom shouts. It’s more a statement than a question.

“You can’t tell me what to do with my own child Tom! Anyway my religion and morals don't really allow me to just get a random abortion without a valid reason.”

“That _child_ could be half mine.. is that not a valid reason?” His hands reach for mine but I pull them away. Resting them on my belly. A flat belly but my baby’s in there somewhere. “Isabella I’m famous. If this got out.. I couldn't be there for you. It was a one night stand, your nothing and I’m far too busy for you.. both of you!” His voice is almost a hiss and it makes my eyes fill with unshed tears. I always thought he was nice but clearly not.

“I-I didn't mean to get you angry.”

“Angry?” And here come the tears. Spilling over like I’ve turned into a waterfall. “I can’t do this.” He gets up turning to leave.

I quickly write down my first ultrasound appointment before handing him the paper. “At least take this. You don't have to come but.. it may be _your_ baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a quick comment/review and kudos. 
> 
> Have a look at my other stories, you might find something else you like too (Alyssum, Loki's Saviour and The Aidan Effect). More to come. Thanks and enjoy the rest of the story! :)


	7. A tale of two men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter (and a few others) Tom sort of regrets his actions in the previous chapter. He also has a few decisions to make. 
> 
> What will happen to his career if this got out? Is the baby his? Is it worth any fame damage if it is? Will he stay?   
> Does he choose fame over a baby that may or may not be his..? That's the big question at this point.

A knock at the office door wakes me. I didn't even know I had fallen asleep. On the job too. I turn to face.. Tom Hiddleston. 

His piercing blue eyes meet my emerald. He’s wearing a dark jacket and jeans. Grey shoes and his hair is a bit messy from the Cornish wind. “Hi.”

“What do you want?”

He takes a step closer. I stand to face him. I try to look strong but clearly I’m still half asleep. “I wanted to apologise. I know it’s now a week later. A Monday later but I got thinking and I treated you really badly when I found out about the baby.” He takes my hand in his. “I’m sorry Isabella.. I was in shock. I’ve never thought I would ever be a father and now I possibly could be. I’ve always wanted it but because of work.. it’s something I’ve thought about less.”

“I understand. My work is quite hectic at times too but I couldn't imagine having to travel all around the world for it.” That’s when I smell it. What is that? Is that jam?

“I got thinking.. I may not be able to be there for you or the baby but I can come to scans. I’ll work around my schedule and if it turns out to be mine then I’ll pay my way. We _do_ need to keep it quiet but you will never have to live without.. the baby will never have to live in want.” Yes yes. Seriously what is that smell!

“Thanks.. what were you eating?”

His eyebrows furrow. “A jammy donut.. why?”

“God it smells so nice.. I think this might be one of my cravings now. I didn't even like jam before!” A wide smile spreads across his face as I fidget with my ring. “Have you got anymore?”

“Your in luck.. I happen to love jam.” He reaches into his coat pulling out a bag with one donut left. He waves it in front of me. My eyes involuntarily following it. My brain is literally going into overdrive here. Just give me it! “I have one left but.. maybe I’ll have it myself.”

“No please?” I can feel my hands start to shake.

“Ok here!” He hands me the donut. I eat it. Oh how I eat it. I must look like a dog with it’s favourite toy. “Just don't cry.”

When I’m done I hug him. “Thank you!” I feel him respond. His arms wrapping tightly around me too. He’s quite comfortable.

We pull back but I feel his hand wander towards my stomach. I meet his eyes. He needs to stop. Suddenly a cough at the door pulls us apart. I sit on the chair as Tom leans against the desk both of us now glancing at the door.

Aidan.

He’s glaring at Tom. His face dark and brown eyes narrowed. He’s wearing the weird costume again.. all while doing this facial expression. God he looks even hotter now. He moves forward. Slow steps but calculated. His narrowed eyes never leave Tom as he comes to stand beside my chair. “I heard you were here.” Is that jealousy? This is the most excitement I’ve had in weeks. Come on guys!

Tom smirks. Standing to face Aidan. They both stand tall. Looking like they are almost challenging each other. “I came to apologise to Isabella over something. Why does that concern _you?_ ” Ok maybe I don’t want them to come on.

Tom’s tone of voice sounds dangerous. It’s actually similar to the way Loki speaks. Maybe this will be fun. I lean back in my chair. Arms crossed. 

Aidan lets out an empty laugh. “Your the one that made her cry last week.” I stare at him. My mouth wide open. He glances down at me before focusing on Tom again. “I saw you going into your hotel room crying.. it’s down the hall from me.”

I look at Tom. He has a spark in his eyes. His fists clenched but suddenly his eyes widen as he looks between me and Aidan. “Your the other person. You could be the father.” He glares at Aidan now before his eyes focus on me. They soften slightly. “I’ll see you on the 9th of October.” He storms out.

* * *

“Why did you let him touch you Bella?!” Aidan’s pacing in front of me now as I lean against the desk. My back started to hurt sitting down. 

“I couldn't exactly stop him.. and anyway it has nothing to do with you! We aren’t together. Yes we may have a baby but you don’t own me!” I start crying. Stupid hormones!

I close my eyes when his arms wrap around my waist. My own going around his neck. He’s warm.. comfortable. “I’m sorry Bella.. I guess I just.. want this baby to be mine a bit too badly.” He places his forehead against mine as I open my eyes again. Green meeting brown. I giggle. Probably nervous. I can smell mud coming from him. Must be from filming. “Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?”

I pull back slightly. His words shocking me. Did he really just ask that? I didn’t think he liked me in any way.. other than just a one night stand.. like Tom. “Since we are staying in the same hotel.. and you know my room, do you want to pick me up?”

“I’ll be there at 7.. be ready.. both of you.” Aidan places his hand on my flat belly. I can feel the tingle through my shirt. I can’t help but smile at his face. That silly grin. The sparkle in his eyes and a glow surrounding him now.

* * *

Maybe my red dress is better. No it shows too much cleavage. Maybe the white. Too see through. Ok I’m sticking with the black. You can’t go wrong with a little black dress. It’s just above the knee. Not too tight.. even though I know in a few months I’ll be complaining but it highlights my curves.. in a discreet but sophisticated way. Basically not too much cleavage or bum. 

I take one last glance in the mirror, fixing my wavy hair into place before strolling out. My nude heels lightly tapping the floor as I meet a smiling Aidan at the door. He looks nice in a tux.

“Wow! You look.. stunning Bella.” He kisses my hand before holding it tight as we meet the lift.

“Thank you Aidan. You scrub up well yourself.” I grin at my own cheekiness. I’m meet with a soft laugh. God even his laugh is an Irish accent.. does that make sense? Basically it’s hot too.

“Pregnancy suits you.” A wide smile spreading across his face. Heat rises in my cheeks. I’m going to be a tomato by the end of tonight at this rate. “You just have that glow or something.. I know you said it was with being sick all day but.. it’s a different glow. A beautiful glow and it suits you.”

“Thanks.. I don't feel very pregnant right now. Maybe when I start looking like a whale it'll hit me. All I really have is the early symptoms but the leaflet the doctor give me says this is the worst trimester.. apart from labour obviously.”

“I’ll need to take a look at that leaflet.”

We stop outside an Italian restaurant. I didn't even know they had these in Cornwall. “Is this dinner?”

“Yep! You’ll love it.” I can't help but nod. I absolutely love Italian food. Like _love_ it! I haven't eat it in ages though so this is a welcome surprise. Oh please like this food little one.

“Thank you.. I love Italian food. We just need to make sure this little one likes it or mummy may be spending the night in the bathroom.” I point at my belly before grinning. It feels weird saying mummy. Like it’s a foreign word. Aidan just laughs before he opens the glass door, allowing me to go ahead. The strong garlic smell hitting me first. Yum!

Our first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this I see Tom with a slight dark side. One he doesn't show to just anyone. Maybe it makes him a bit scared, pressured, jealous and hungry for fame. He also does have his prince charming side but I feel for this story his darker side is a bit more prominent in his attempt to be famous but not give up the fame for the chance of a family.. again this may be him being scared of what he will lose to be able to have a child with Isabella/Bella. 
> 
> The big question really is will he choose fame over the baby?   
> Let me know what you think and again I am open to suggestions for any story ideas or one shot ideas. It can be related to any of my stories (a particular scene expanded or a spin off) or it can be something completely different!
> 
> I have replied to a few comments with a better description below. Feel free to leave your own review/comment and thanks for reading so far :)


	8. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan Turner and Bella enjoy a date.. is she making the right choice?

The restaurant is gorgeous. It has that old fashioned feel but a lot of it’s food is Italian. The decor is old and has an urban rustic feel. I’ve always loved urban rustic so this is my heaven. The red curtains. The dark wood and the fresh food smell. It’s dark outside by the time we get a table.

“Why here?” I ask as we wait for our main course to come. I can see Aidan grin.

“Well.. ok.” He leans forward. His hands resting on top of mine. “We came to this town once when I was younger. My dad brought me and my brother to this restaurant and it was the first time I had tried Italian food.. in a restaurant anyway.. it was just a good memory that I wanted to share with someone special.” I’m so busy wondering why he is wearing such an expensive looking tux that I nearly miss the last bit.

“That’s really sweet.. wait! You think I’m special.”

I can see his cheeks turn a slight pink shade. My own heating up. “Yes I do.” We intertwine our fingers. “From the moment I met you I thought you were special. You just had that sparkle in your eyes. The same sparkle my mum has when she sees my dad.” 

And here come the tears. “I’m so sorry about this. Stupid hormones get me every time.” I hide my face behind a napkin. Wiping the tears away. “I didn’t know you thought about me in that way.”

He opens his mouth to speak but a waiter comes along with our food. “The carbonara?” I raise my hand. “And bolognese for the gentleman.”

We both begin to eat. It’s quiet. The only sound is the scraping of cutlery and the other customers. That’s when the waiter sets a flower in the middle of the table. The smell going straight to me. My stomach turns. It’s all rising in my throat. I look at Aidan who seems to have noticed my sudden discomfort before I run towards the bathroom. 

I couldn't hold the sick down. I step out of the bathroom and head towards our table. Aidan is sitting back in his chair but when he sees me he stands. “I’m sorry. It seems to be flowers that set me off at the minute.”

“It’s ok. Do you want to go home?” I take my seat as does Aidan.

“No no.. could you just get rid of it please.” I whisper pointing towards the red Rose. He nods before calling the waiter over to take it away. Pretending I’m allergic. God I couldn't imagine being allergic to flowers.. until I got pregnant.

* * *

“Thank you for tonight Aidan.”

“It’s ok. I enjoyed it.. are you feeling a bit better now?”

We stop at my room door. “I am thanks. I would ask you to come in but I’m shattered.. sorry.”

“As long as your ok.. both of you.” I feel one of his hands rest on my hip while the other lightly touches my belly. “Sorry.” He pulls back again. “Erm.. I should let you go.”

I watch him turn away. “Wait!” I lean forward and kiss his cheek. His soft skin tingling my lips. “Goodnight Aidan.”

“Goodnight Bella.” That sweet smile gracing his face again.

* * *

The past two weeks have been amazing. I’m now 8 weeks pregnant.. something Aidan is getting more and more excited about. I personally think he just can’t wait to see me looking like a whale. I can feel a slight bump. It’s not huge or noticeable but it’s my body and I can feel a change. My morning sickness has gone down a lot too. My symptoms in general are less frequent now.. just don't set certain flowers near me. Yes everything is going well thankfully.

Aidan has just asked me out on another date. The past few weeks we have been going out a lot. When he finishes work most nights or has a break in filming we try to spend some time together. It’s early days but I feel a real connection with him. I’m not sure if it’s the fact that I might be carrying his baby or some unknown force but I feel like if we had met again after the BAFTA night or I wasn’t pregnant that we would still be like this.. we would be dating or at least getting to know each other like now. 

Aidan has took me to some amazing sights. We are taking it one step at a time. No rushing into things like the last time we met, just getting to know each other. It all started slow.. cinema, dinners, strolls along the beach but right now it’s quite exciting.. he’s bringing me to one of his favourite spots in Cornwall! 

I have to be right.. not just for my sake but also the baby’s.

We walk arm in arm away from the main path. My eyes are mainly focused on the ground but I start to notice light. I look up. Candles line each side of the rough path. Glowing under the dark sky. Stars sparkle above us. The smell of freshly cut grass surrounding us. Dried mud cracks under out feet as we follow the curvy line of candles.

I didn’t dress up tonight. Aidan just told me to wear what I’m comfortable in. So.. I stuck on jeans, a heavy jumper and my Cat boots. I look at Aidan who is smiling to himself as we continue up the hill. “Did you do all this?” I whisper, nodding towards the candle lit path.

He nods. “I wanted our two week anniversary to be special.. like you.”

“I didn't know we were counting.. it’s gorgeous though. I really appreciate all the effort.” I let out a giggle imagining him lining this rugged path for hours. “It must have took you ages.”

He lets out a soft laugh. “I’ll tell you a secret.” I feel his hot breath on my neck. “I had a little help.” I can’t help but laugh again. “A few of the cast and crew stayed behind today to help me.”

“I should thank them.”

We reach the top and I gasp. Before us is a cluster of candles surrounding a large blanket. Food, drink and pillows sit on top of it. It’s not what I’m really looking at though. It’s the view _beyond_ that. We’re on top of a cliff. The starry sky meeting the stormy sea. Waves crash below us. The soft sound vibrating up the cliff. Shooting stars litter the sky. Darkness all around. Two loan figures and a bunch of candles. 

It’s perfect.


	9. Two men and a dot of a baby..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of the fight scene in Bridget Jones..

“See everyone thinks that’s the North star but it could actually be Sirius.. or also known as the Dog star.” He points at the star just above us as we lie on our backs staring at the clear sky. “It’s the brightest star in the sky.” 

I can see him smile out of the corner of my eye. He clearly likes this kind of thing.. like I do. “Well I like the North star.. at least I know my way home with it.” I try to hold back my laugh but it comes spilling out. Same as Aidan’s. “Sorry that was an awful joke.”

I watch as he sits up, resting on his elbow as he stares down at me. He glances at my belly then back up to my eyes. “May I?” I nod.

His free hand lifts my jumper slightly before resting on my exposed stomach. The tingle of his skin against mine causes me to shiver. I smile as he continues looking at my growing belly. To me it’s growing even if others don't notice it yet. It’s all so romantic until he says. “Little one make sure you grow up to make better jokes than mummy.”

I sit up immediately. As does he. I narrow my eyes at him. Fiery emerald meeting smiling brown. “Hey! That was the best joke in the world. The world!” I try to keep my face neutral but my grin widens.

“This is a Northern Irish thing right?” He replies but just keeps smiling. 

“No.” I look away when he raises an eyebrow. “Yes.”

His smile widens. As does mine. We sit just taking each other in. The candlelight creating a golden haze around us. It really is romantic.

Suddenly he stands up. “We should get back. I don't want you freezing to death.. my parents would never forgive me.”

“Your parents?” Aidan helps me stand as we begin collecting our things.

“Yes my parents! They would never forgive me if I let someone I really like.. who may be carrying their grandchild freeze to death in the middle of Cornwall.”

“You really like me..” I poke him in the ribs as we stroll back down the candle lit hill. “You do don't you?” His face turns a shade of red.

“No.” This time I raise an eyebrow. “Yes.”

After a moment of silence I confess. “I really like you too Aidan.” 

* * *

I can’t take the smile off my face the whole way back to the hotel. That is until I spot Tom standing in reception. A snarl escaping him when he sees me and Aidan arm in arm.

“Tom! What are you doing here?” I say, trying to keep my voice upbeat.

“I came to ask you out for dinner but I see I’m a bit late.” He glares at Aidan before smiling at me again.

“Erm.. maybe another night. I’m a bit tired now.”

“No!” A shout tore from Aidan’s throat. “No Tom, why do you want to know her now? You were the one wanted her to have an abortion!” Ok his voice is raised, I’ll just take a step back. I unlink our arms and step away from the now red faced men. Aidan starts pointing his finger accusingly at Tom. Tom just glares back.

“Yes but I was clearly wrong. Anyway your not fit to be a father.”

“Excuse me?!” Aidan raises his eyebrows at Tom. “I’ve been more of father to this child the past few weeks than _you_ could ever be.”

They start to wrestle. Right here.. in the middle of reception. Someone is going to get hurt. Ok this isn’t ending well. No one comes. No one even stops to pull them apart. I guess it’s my job then!

I try to get in between them. To do something to break them apart.

That’s when I feel something hit my stomach. Pain. Darkness.

I try to call for Aidan when I double over but it comes out as nothing more than a strangled whisper.

“Aid-”

The chaos above me continues as I feel my eyes flutter closed.

* * *

I wake up to bright lights. Seriously what is with rooms and bright white lights. At least the bed is quite comfortable. _Bella._ Where’s that voice? _Bella._ I open my blurry eyes. Rubbing them a bit to waken myself up. _Isabella._ A new voice. 

Keeping my eyes open I see Aidan leaning over me. I can’t help but smile. It soon disappears when Tom comes into view at the bottom of the bed. The pulled over blue curtain swaying behind him. I still can’t forgive him completely for the abortion comment then for him to push Aidan first. Yes they both give as good as they got.. clear by their bruised bodies but Tom still didn’t need to start that fight. He’s acting the opposite of how I ever imagined him and I don’t know if I can bring a baby into this world around that. He either gives up.. or I tell him to leave me alone. Simple.

“Hey are you feeling better?” I nod. Is that flowers I smell? “I’m so sorry about before. I’m just glad your ok.” Aidan’s voice is light as he gently brushes my hair off my face.

“It’s ok. I feel a bit better but.. I smell flowers.”

That’s when I see Tom pull a few Roses from behind him. A small smile on his face. “I got you them to say sorry. I thought you might like them.”

My stomach turns. I can feel the nausea flip. “Aidan.. flowers.. sick.” My voice is breathy as I try to hold down the sick feeling.

Aidan walks down towards Tom. I hear him whisper. “Erm.. her morning sickness gets a bit worse when she’s around certain smells. Flowers being one. Sorry.” 

I see Tom’s immediate reaction. His face turning to one of sorrow and slight surprise. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I’ll give them to the nurses or something.” All I can do is nod and mumble a weak ‘thanks though’.

After half an hour a midwife walks into the room. She has all these monitors and equipment that I’ve never seen in my life. My heart races. I look at Aidan who sits on one side of the bed smiling down at me while Tom is on the other side watching the midwife work.

“I’m going to do a basic ultrasound. I heard you got hit in the stomach so I just want to make sure the baby is ok.” She shuffles towards me with a bottle. Is that the gel stuff? “I just need you to lift your jumper. This may be cold.”

She puts it on my belly. Flat belly but growing by the day. It is cold. She then lifts something off the monitor, turns it on and places it on my belly. Right down at my jeans waistline. 

That’s when I hear it. The fast thudding. It’s faint but there. Looking at the screen I smile up at Aidan before looking back. It’s all just grey and black shadows but at the side there is a brighter dot. The midwife points at the dot. “That’s your baby.” She then points at the top corner. “Listen.. that’s it’s heartbeat. It’s usually this fast so don't worry about that. Your first scan will show you more but I just wanted to do a basic scan to make sure everything is ok.”

“Is it ok?”

She nods. A smile gracing her wrinkly face. “Yes. Everything is perfect with your baby.”

I look at Aidan. “That’s my baby. That’s our ba-” Then I see Tom. He looks a bit uncomfortable. “All our baby. You know what I mean.” Both men just nod before looking back at the screen. The picture froze as the midwife wipes my belly down before asking me to cover myself again. The monitor shuts down and she leaves. Leaving me, two men, a dot of a baby and an awkward silence. 

This was going to be fun.

* * *

“Where did Tom go?” I ask Aidan as we reach my hotel room door.

“He had to head home. Something about an early start.”

“Oh. Well thank you both for today.. it was _eventful_ to say the least.”

“It was me.” I looked at him. My brows furrowed. “I was the one that hit your belly. I could have hurt the baby. I just didn't want you getting hurt so I moved you out of the way but he pushed me again and it just.. happened. I’m so sorry Bella.” Aidan suddenly confesses. His brows furrowed.

I kind of feel sorry for him. “It’s ok. We are both fine. See.” I place his hand on my belly.

I feel him rest his forehead against mine. Soft. Warm. Then he kisses me.


	10. Booking

I wake up to heat. So much heat. My body is pressed against another body. My blurry eyes open. The sun peaks through a gap in the curtains. It’s golden glow creating a haze in the room. A dark duvet covers us. Us! I look up. _Aidan._ He’s still asleep. His dark hair sprawled across the pillow. His heartbeat under my fingertips. An arm wrapped around my waist as the other hangs off the bed. I untangle myself from him. The duvet falling down my naked body as his soft skin falls away from me. A smile graces my face as I begin dressing myself. My last day in England today. I’ve to go home to finish this project for Poldark.

“Where are you going?” His low voice heavy with sleep.

“It’s my room. I can go wherever I want.. _Aidan._ ” I give him a wink as I strut into the bathroom. Leave him hanging. Tease him so he wants more.

I hear him come up behind me. He twirls me around, pressing me against the sink. Hands grip my waist. His broad smile widening when I giggle. He kisses me. It’s gentle, soft. He takes my lips as if they were made to fit his.

He pulls away. An inch if not less. “Maybe I wanted you to stay in bed.. _Bella._ ” His voice is smooth, seductive. Oh god this man!

“I wish.. but I’ve a plane to catch in a few hours. Dylan will kill me if I’m late.”

He pulls me back into the bedroom. “Stuff Dylan. Come back to bed.” I give in.

* * *

12 weeks. 12 weeks gone. This scan better go well because I can’t deal with heartbreak right now with these raging hormones. Now for Aidan and Tom to turn up.. preferably not fighting.

It’s been a month since me and Aidan got together. I would call it dating but I still think he sees it as getting to know each other. We _have_ been Skyping when we are both free, phone calls, messaging and he has come to Belfast a few times when filming breaks for the weekend. It’s been really fun.. he just hasn't asked me to be his actual girlfriend yet.. maybe we don't do that nowadays. I don't know but I think I’ve made the right choice with him. Hopefully. 

I pace the glass corridor. I don't want to go into the pregnancy unit alone. The sun pierces the large windows. It’s heating causing me to take off several layers. My dolly shoes tapping the tiled floor and my breathing uneven. I hate trying to calm my nerves.. it ends up making them worse.

“Sorry I’m late. The driver dropped me off at the other entrance.” Aidan runs towards me. He looks a bit like a prince saving his princess.. in casual clothes. He kisses my cheek before taking my hands in his. “Are you ok?”

“Yep I’m good. I thought I was going to be doing this alone.” I snuggle into his body. He’s so warm and comforting. “How are you? Your hairs even longer.”

His long hair skims his shoulders. Jeans and a blue hoody cover him. I look down at his black trainers. They look comfortable. “I’m good too. Whatever filming requires.. I’m just the actor.” He pulls back slightly. His eyes travelling up and down my body. “You look more pregnant now.” Nodding towards my growing bump. A smile appearing on his face. His hand soon leaves one of mine and rests on it. “I can also see they have grown.” Licking his lips as his eyes land on my slightly larger boobs. I say slightly larger but they look like footballs. “I can’t wait to have you later.” He growls in my ear.

I was about to speak when a cough came from behind us. Tom. “Sorry to break up this little moment but I think we have a baby to meet.” He strolls towards the white doors. Here we go!

* * *

“Ok Bella so you say your around 12 weeks, you think.” I nod. Hillary continues writing in a little book. “No problem. Have you got any family history that we need to know of? Dementia. Cancers.”

“My granny had breast cancer twice. She got them removed.” Pointing towards my boobs. “My granda has dementia but it’s pretty early. My other granda had lung cancer which he later died of. I never knew my mum’s parents but as far as I know that’s it.”

“Ok.. and you two. Anything we should know of for when we find out who’s the father.” She points at the two men at each side of me. They look deep in thought.

Aidan speaks up. “My grandad had alzheimer's but I don't think there is anything else in the family.”

“My dad is wheelchair bound but I think that’s mostly old age. Other than that nothing.. just you Bella.” Tom let’s out a chuckle when he finishes which I take pleasure in interrupting.. by hitting him.

“Well thank you for that. I want to show you some pelvic floor exercises and give you some information on what exercise is good during pregnancy.” She stands on the mat in the middle of the room, spreading her legs to shoulder width. “As I’m sure you know it is always good to keep up a routine and to exercise regularly.” She keeps doing a type of squat. “It makes losing the pregnancy weight easier. Do you exercise now Isabella?”

I nod. “I do running first thing in the morning usually. I’ve stopped recently, now I just walk or go to the gym.”

She moves into a box position before asking. “What do you do in the gym?”

“Mostly muscle exercises. Similar to what your doing sometimes. I do walk on the treadmill too, if I haven't done my morning walk.”

“Good good. Well that’s the main pregnancy exercises, obviously walking is good too in the early stages but these will help once you get a bit bigger. Have you thought of antenatal classes? Or where you might have the baby?”

The nerves are back. What is all this? “I would like to go to antenatal classes. Being my first kid and all. I also want to go to hospital.. with lots of drugs.”

“I would suggest not having a lot of drugs but it is always an option. Breastfeeding? Nutrition and diet? How about all that?”

“I do try to live a healthy lifestyle so I would say my diet is pretty good most of the time as well as nutrition. I have the stuff my doctor give me which has been helping. Breastfeeding.. yep probably.”

“Ok well thank you so much. All of you. If you have any questions feel free to ask away, in the meantime here are some information leaflets and I will see you soon.” She hands me a bunch of leaflets. Is this all pregnant women have to do now.. read.

* * *

We had already been sitting around for ages this morning waiting for the booking appointment. That wasn't fun but now we have to wait another hour for our first ultrasound. I will also have the privilege, not, of having blood tests and a screening scan. At least I’ll know if the baby has anything wrong with it early.

I sit reading the leaflets while the two beautiful males sit either side of me like lions guarding their prey. Now I feel like one of those deers that bounce across the Savannah then suddenly get locked jawed in a lion’s mouth.

Their irritating nervous habits are annoying me. Tom sits shaking his leg while Aidan picks at his nails. “Can you two just stop!” 

“What’s wrong?” Aidan asks, innocence plastered all over his gorgeous face.

“Your both doing that..” I point to their habits at either side of me with both hands. “It’s annoying us.” I put my hand back on my growing belly while the other grabs another one of the midwife leaflets.

“Us?” They both say simultaneously.

“Me and the little one.”

“So you know what annoys the baby then too.” Tom asks, his voice is really lovely. No! Focus. Be angry.

“Yes it’s inside _me_ so it feels what I feel.”

This was going to be a long day.


	11. The due date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Not long to go now but please feel free to drop me a comment and/or kudos. Have a nosy at my other stories too as you might find some you like. Thanks! :) xo
> 
> This chapter is mainly about the appointment in which she finds out her due date (title kind of gives it away lol) but a little something happens at the end between Tom and Aidan that could change everything..
> 
> I still want to know who everyone thinks is the dad before our happy ending..? :D

After drinking a pint of water we are brought into a small room by a small grey haired woman. “Hello Bella, I’m Mary. I’ll be doing your ultrasound today, I’m a sonographer.” She points to the bed. “I’m going to close this curtain, can we all please sit around the bed. Bella on it of course.”

I hop onto the bed and lift my top. I really need to pee. Drinking all this water was apparently meant to help show the baby better but it’s extremely uncomfortable for the mummy.

“This is going to take about fifteen to thirty minutes. I will do all the necessary checks here and this gel may be a bit cold. Just bear with me.” 

She puts some tissues around me then puts the gel on my belly. It is cold! I look at Tom and Aidan who sit on small chairs beside the bed. Aidan closes to me. I reach for his hand which he takes. I then look back at Mary and the screen.

“I’m going to actually take a quick blood test before we start. Could you let me see your veins please.” I do as she says. It’s not painful. I don’t actually mind injections or anything. When she’s done giving it to the doctor she gets back to the scan. “It should be reviewed by the end of the scan so I can tell you your results. Don’t worry!

Again the baby appears on the screen. It’s actually a full baby now. Still small but it’s fully formed. Wow! I can feel Aidan squeeze my hand. Mary turns up the volume so we can hear the heartbeat. The quick little thuds cause me to giggle. I look at Aidan and Tom who both have tears in their eyes. I can’t help the smile that spreads across my face.

After about ten minutes Mary pips up. “Ok so your baby is measuring 5.5 cm’s. That’s very healthy and pretty perfect. At that size we would say your 12 weeks gone exactly. Congratulations Bella.”

So I _am_ 12 weeks gone. I knew it! “So when am I due?” My voice cracks in the middle. Nerves again.

I squeeze Aidan’s hand tighter when she answers. “Friday the 16th of June 2017.” 

I look at her in shock. “Wow. That’s.. just.. amazing! Thank you.” I look at Aidan and Tom as they smile down at me. I cover the gasp that escapes me as the tears fall and my smile widens. “That’s our baby. One of our baby.” Aidan leans over hugging me before kissing my forehead.

“Our baby.” Aidan whispers. I nod still smiling.

Mary speaks again. “I’m just checking for any abnormalities.”

“Abnormalities?” My voice hoarse and my face falling.

“Don’t worry it’s routine. The blood test will also confirm anything. At the minute everything seems perfect with your baby. It all seems to be developing well and the size is healthy for this stage so continue whatever your doing Bella.” She keeps the monitor on while she checks her computer. “Oh..”

“Oh.. what?” 

“Your a little anaemic.” I look at her wide eyed. My heart beats wildly. “It’s ok, I’ll write you an iron tablet prescription and it will all be ok. Your baby and yourself are healthy other than that.”

“When will I be seeing you next?”

“Your next appointment will be at 20 weeks. You can find out the gender, see more features and we can see if everything is ok again. How many printouts would you like?”

“Oh..” I look at Aidan and Tom. “How many would use like? I’ll take two, for me and my parents.. the ones I need to tell first.”

“I’ll take two please.” Tom pipes up.

“Same.” Aidan whispers, still holding my hand.

“Ok well here are your six printouts. You can sort them amongst yourselves. Have a good day Bella.” She hands us the pictures before walking out. The little grey and white image is perfect.. like my little one.

* * *

“Aidan can I have a word please.” I hear Tom whisper. I stand to one side while they stroll over to a corner. I can make out most of the conversation. Is that being nosy?

“I see the way you two are.. so I’m just going to leave it here.”

“Your choosing the fame. That’s not what angers me but your using me and Bella’s relationship as an escape clause from this situation!”

“I have to. I’m more famous than you so have a lot more to lose, especially with my mother on my back. The baby may not be mine and if this got out..”

“What if it _is_ your baby Tom?”

“I told Isabella before that if she needed anything that I would be there and pay my way if it turns out to be mine. Just let me know ok but I see the way you two look at each other, the way you both were in there. I feel like a spare part so if I leave now then it’s best for us _all._ ” I want to stop him but he continues talking to Aidan. Just let them deal with it. “You can tell me the DNA result when the baby is born but I know in your mind.. and probably in Isabella’s that this baby, whether biologically mine or yours, is yours and will be raised your child so I don’t want to get in the way of that. It’s complicated enough. Just let me know and I’ll help in any way I can.. if it is mine.. and if you need help.” I see them hug before Tom waves and strolls away in the opposite direction.

“What was that about?” I ask Aidan when he wraps a tense arm around me.

“He’s letting us live. Letting us raise it as ours no matter whose it turns out to be.”

I can hear the white lie roll off Aidan’s tongue but I know he is doing this for the best.. as well as Tom.

* * *

Don’t be nervous they will love you Aidan?”

Aidan stands. His hair now short. Filming over and partially living with me. His black jeans, white shirt and dress shoes make him look really handsome. My mum won’t be able to resist him.. good choice. “I’m fine. Just concentrate on your walking. Your a bit bigger now.”

I’m now 16 weeks aka 4 months gone so yes I am slightly bigger. I also haven't spoke to my parents in a while so I don't need any fainting going on. I really hope they open this door soon. The bipolar Belfast weather isn't good for pregnant women in winter.

The frosted glass door swings open revealing my mum. She stands with her mouth wide open as she takes us in. My black dress not really covering my baby bump well while Aidan’s hand on it doesn't really help the situation. “Hi..” She looks me up and down before smiling. “Come in, come in.” We just about get our coats off when the questions start. “So.. who is this handsome fella?”

I point to Aidan then my mum. “Mum this is Aidan.. my.. Aidan this is my mum Coleen and my dad Sean is about here somewhere.”

“He’s in the shed dear. Pleased to meet you Aidan.” She extends her hand meeting his with full force. “She hasn’t brought a boyfriend home in a while. What a fine.. and famous one she picked today.”

Dad appears. His face a little less pleasant. “You must be the boyfriend.” He points at Aidan before shaking his head when Aidan tries to shake his hand. “No need for that. I’m always going to be disappointed in her choices no matter how famous you are. I heard the whole convo.” He then looks me up and down. Focusing on my belly. “Did you gain weight?”

“Erm.. that’s what we actually need to say.” I take Aidan’s hand, trying to calm my wild heart. “We are having a baby!”

My mum stops dead as does my dad. Wonderful. Lecture time. “What?!” Dad says. “Your pregnant.. to him.” Pointing at Aidan.

“That’s the other wonderful news.. it may not be his.” I fake smile. Now mum really is going to faint.

“Seriously! Bella what were you thinking and why are you with her?” My dad shouts.

“She’s my girlfriend and as far as we are concerned this baby is mine. You really need to calm down sir.” Aidan replies calmly before taking the box of chocolates from behind his back. “These are for you Mrs O’Neill. Bella is a bit funny with flowers during this pregnancy so I thought the chocolates were the better option.. unless you want her in the bathroom all night.” Aidan smiles causing my mum to blush before giggling out a ‘thank you’. My dad just rolls his eyes.

This dinner was going to be fun.

Wait! He just called me his girlfriend..


	12. Your order has arrived..

“You must be Bella.” I look up meeting the brown eyes of a short brown haired woman. “Aidan has told us so much about you. I’m Eileen, nice to meet you.” 

She outstretches her hand which I take. “It’s nice to meet you too. Aidan hasn't shut up about you the whole journey here.. not that that’s a bad thing.” I say, beginning to panic at the end incase I’ve offended her.

She ends up laughing along with Aidan. “Bella their my parents, you can say what you want around them. We all know how big that mouth can be sometimes.” He whispers, smirking at my rosy face.

I smirk back. “Shut up, you love this big mouth.” 

I lean up capturing his lips. He moans into my mouth before pulling away. “I do love your big mouth.” He whispers, his voice low and seductive.

“Ok..” Eileen claps her hands together. “Let’s get you two lovebirds inside before we’re the talk of the town.”

* * *

I begin eating the main course. The flowers that don't turn my stomach now sitting in the middle of the table. I thought bringing some flowers would be nice and over the past few months we have figured out that lilies don't make me sick so I brought Eileen some of them. The white flowers brightening up the dark furniture.

“So mum and dad we have something we want to tell you.” I hear Aidan say as he takes my free hand. I look up at him beside me. He has a happy smile on his face making me smile in return. “We’re having a baby.”

The room goes silent. No more laughter, no more forks against plates and certainly no breathing. “I’m four months gone.” I say, trying to break the silence.

Suddenly Eileen lets out a squeak. “Oh I am so pleased! Congratulations.” She says, her voice high pitched and her face a picture of happiness. She turns to her husband Pat. The grey haired man smiling to himself. “Our first grandchild.. do you hear that? Our fir-”

“Yes I heard them dear. Congratulations you two. She’s just a bit excited.” Pat says, pointing to his wife before laughing.

“So do you know what your having yet or is that 20 weeks?” Eileen whispers, once she has got her breathing under control again.

Aidan answers when he sees the tears form in my eyes. “No, it’s 20 weeks we find out all that.”

I feel Eileen's hand gently touch my arm. I meet her brown eyes. She has a small smile on her face. “It’s ok love, no need to be upset.”

“I’m not, I’m really happy actually.” I whisper, wiping the tears away on a free tissue.

“Let’s change the subject.. so Bella what do you do?” Pat asks quietly.

I look at him before smiling. My confidence returning. Now a subject I’m more comfortable with. “I’m a Graphic Designer. I run the department for a company in Belfast.. where I’m from.”

“Wow a Graphic Designer. A smart little cookie then.” Eileen says, her hand now leaving my arm.

I go to answer but Aidan interrupts. “She is extremely smart mum.” He kisses my cheek. “Ask her anything and there is a 99.9% chance she will know about it.”

He looks so proud that it makes the tears fall again.

* * *

“Oh Eileen I really hope this baby doesn’t grow up with Aidan’s style choices.”

Eileen laughs while Aidan sits covering his face with a pillow. “I really hope it doesn’t either dear.”

“I guess the little hat style would be ok.” You say, looking at the image of Aidan in nothing but a pink and white checked hat. He’s only about 2 years old but it’s hilarious.

“I’m right here!” Aidan exclaims, turning to look at his dad who just smiles at me.

I spend the rest of the night talking about everything under the sun with Aidan and his parents. A cosy fire and hot chocolate is all I need now. It’s like Aidan has read my mind because he asks his dad to light the fire while he gets everyone hot chocolate.

Tonight has made me realise a few things and I want to discuss one particular thing with Aidan before we all go home.

I sneak into the kitchen behind Aidan, wrapping my arms around his waist. I rest my head against his chest when he turns, his own arms wrapping around me. “I love you.” I whisper.

“What’s all this about?”

“Just tell me you love me too!” I say, my voice more dominant now.

I feel his chest vibrate when he laughs. “I love you too Bella.” He whispers, one of his hands gently rubbing my back. 

“You know the way you practically live with me now.”

“Yes.” He replies, his voice soft making me look up at him. My eyes meeting his.

“I don't want to find out who the father is.” I blurt out. “I see this baby as yours anyway.. whether it’s biologically yours or not!”

I see his eyes widen but he finally smiles. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Just tell me you love me again.” I whisper, resting my head on his chest again.

His arms tighten around me again, one hand moving to rest on my swollen belly. “I love you Bella. Both of you. Always have. Always will.”

* * *

“I can’t believe your already 21 weeks gone Bella.” The tall grey haired sonographer says. A small smile playing on her lips before she gets serious again. “So do you both want to know the sex? Just while the sonogram pictures of your baby are printing.”

I look at Aidan who sits nodding like an excited child. “Yes please.” I whisper, my heart beating wildly.

A large smile spreads across the grey haired woman face. She points at the screen. “Congratulations your having a little boy.” I can feel the tears form in my eyes as I turn to look at Aidan. “Everything seems healthy so just keep doing what your doing. I’ll leave you for a moment.” The sonographer hands me the pictures before leaving the room. Our little baby fully formed and sucking his thumb. _His_ thumb.

Aidan rests his hand on my now huge belly. “A little boy. A little boy Bella.”

* * *

*4 months later*

“Aidan these pains are getting worse and I don’t feel well.” I say as I try to shuffle to the car.

“Ok don’t worry. I’m just grabbing the hospital bags.”

“Aidan will you just hurry up, he's not going to wait forever for you to get the bags.. I can just imagine him; ‘oh let’s just wait another hour while daddy grabs the bags that he could easily come back for once I’m born!’ Come on!”

“Alright, alright. Get in Bella. Be careful.” Aidan whispers, his hands going around me to steady me.

* * *

After three hours of labour. Like _really_ painful labour. I can finally hold my son. _Our son._ I feel Aidan kiss the top of my head as he sits beside me on the bed. I look at our little boy. His blue eyes and blonde hair shining brightly under the hospital room lights.

“He’s perfect Aidan.” I look up at Aidan. His eyes are filled with unshed tears as he looks at our baby. “Aidan?”

He lifts his brown eyes meeting my emerald. “Sorry I was in a wee world of my own.” He smiles before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. “He is perfect.. what should we call him?”

“Mm let’s think about it for a while.. we do have two days before we have to fill in that form thing. Like who hands someone a form as soon as their baby is born. ‘Yes let’s just annoy her even more, not like childbirth is hard enough.’ Mad midwives.” I say rolling my eyes, my voice slightly sarcastic. Aidan of course laughs, picking up on the lighter tone.

Here I am. My perfect little family.. what could _possibly_ go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter.. let me know what you think? Who's the daddy day aka Boxing Day will be my next/last chapter day :) Enjoy and thanks for everything so far!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other stories too.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are. The final chapter. Let’s see if a few of you got it right.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this. Thanks for leaving comments/reviews and kudos etc. I really appreciate it :) Please enjoy the final chapter and don't forget to drop me a comment, story request and kudos plus have a nosy at my other stories. Thanks!

*5 years later*

I can’t help but take in the beautiful autumn day. The multicoloured leaves falling from the slowly dying trees. Slowly dying trees that seemed to be more gorgeous than they were when they were alive. The low sun and darker mornings. Yes this is what I like.

“Mummy you should see this butterfly.” Of course Dan would have to ruin that moment.

I turn to see him. He’s running towards the small flower area in the middle of the park. I look closer at the butterfly he is pointing at. It’s brown and white wings a stark contrast against the red Rose. “Oh he’s very pretty.”

“It’s not a boy!” He calls out, his cute child voice making me smile. “It’s a girl called Sophia.”

“Oh really?” I smirk when his cheeks go red. “Is Sophia not the little girl in your class?”

Before he can answer Aidan strolls into the park with a wide smile on his face. Our twins sleeping happily in their pram as he pushes them. Both dark haired. Our little boy Josh with his stunning brown hair and green eyes while our little girl Jem has black hair and sparkling brown eyes like her father. Both a stark contrast to Dan. “Look here’s daddy! Play on the swing for a bit while we talk Dan.”

I walk over to Aidan, planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiles down at me as we begin walking round the edge of the park. One eye on Dan, one on the beautiful scenery. Who would have thought this was in the middle of London. 

“We need to get back to the hotel soon. I’ve another interview at eleven love.” I hear Aidan whisper. Oh how lovely his Irish accent is.. compared to mine anyway.

I look up when I notice a familiar face. His lean body and unnaturally long legs moving towards us. “Tom!” I shout across the grassy field. He waves before rushing over. “How are you?” I say, he kisses my hand before nodding to Aidan.

“I’m really good thanks. Just home for a few days visiting my mum before I jet off for Thor again.” He looks down at the twins before noticing our wedding rings. “I see congratulations on a number of things are in order.. how did this happen? And how are you both anyway?”

“Well first of all we are good, Aidan is just here doing some interviews for Poldark. Secondly, thank you! We got married two years ago and the twins were born last August so they are just over a year old.” I point at Josh. “This is Josh.. our mad one.” I then point at a happily sleeping Jem. “And this is Jem.. the peacemaker.”

“They are beautiful. They really take after you both-”

He stops talking when he looks to his side. Dan runs towards us. Oh God! “Mummy Sophia the butterfly is back!” His voice fading when he notices Tom. They just stare at each other like they are lost in some trance.

“Dan why don't you take my phone and take pictures of her.. please.” I whisper, taking my phone out of my pocket and handing him it with a fake smile.

He runs off. I look at Tom again as he watches him. His piercing blue eyes focused on the little boy. “He found a butterfly and called it Sophia after a girl in his class that he likes.” I say, my gaze still taking in Tom’s stern expression.

It’s like my words break him from his trance. He turns to me and smiles. “Yes that’s cool.. he’s got big. I last saw him when you put that picture up after his birth.”

“Yep. He grows all the time. Clearly doesn't take after me. It took me ages to get this tall.” I say, a slight laughter in my voice.

Tom glances at Dan once more before smiling at the ground. “He’s perfect. Look after him.” Tom whispers, looking to his side at Aidan who only nods, a smug smile playing on his lips. “I should let you go. Don’t want to keep you from your walk.” He walks away. Slowly. Without another glance back at us. “It was nice seeing you all again.”

I watch as his eyes linger on Dan once more. I’ve always known, an instinct, call it what you want but now Tom does too. He knows!

* * *

*Tom’s POV*

It can’t be. Dan. He can’t be. I take one last look at the little boy as he hunches over a small bush, an iPhone in his hand and a small, familiar smile on his face.

I lift the family portrait out of my wallet. Looking at it I sigh before placing it on my lap. I sit under a tree watching the family play. Isabella and Aidan now joining Dan on his adventures. I can’t help the small smile that graces my face or the tear that slides down my cheek. 

At least he has a proper family. Only Isabella and Aidan can give him that.

Looking at the family portrait on my lap I see the resemblance. Five year old me. My blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes standing out the most.. as does Dan’s.

My son.

_The end!_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this then please feel free to leave kudos, comments/reviews, see my other stories and follow :) Also please check out my other stories (I would really appreciate the feedback) and send in your story requests (for anything you would like to see me write in the future) or extended scene requests for any of my stories.. thanks and enjoy!


End file.
